Storm of Emotions
by Narutofangirl1234
Summary: Sasuke doesn't have anyone to turn to, or does he? OOC character's, bad summary and title,Yoai, no lemon,un-beta-ed. Other things too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"_Uchiha's don't get scared by things like this, I mean were far to superior to other's to get scared over such…things."_ Sasuke thought to himself for about the 20th time that night. Poor Sasuke all alone on a stormy night. Which was the problem Sasuke would never admit it to himself but he was deathly scared of storms. Damn him and his stupid Uchiha pride there was nobody he could go to either. "Damn it why can't I just stuck it up and go to the Hokage or something?" Oh right she was probably asleep like everyone else it was after all about 1 in the morning.

"_Is there nobody to go to come on Sasuke think Sakura nope she'd tie me up in her basement, Ino nope she'd do the same, Shikamaru nope he wouldn't wake up, Choji eww nope, Shino nope he's weird, Kiba nope he'd kill me for waking him up, Lee oh hell no, Tenten no I don't know her really, Neji no he would be mad too. Hinata no she doesn't even talk to me. The only on left is Naruto I mean he would be the best but he'd make fun of me." _Sasuke thought then decided to take a walk instead.

Then before Sasuke left the room he remembered they were on a mission and he was only in a hotel. How he'd forgotten was beyond him and while he was thinking it over he was stopped by a door. It seemed he had been walking without noticing and came to room 124 Naruto's room. Thunder crashed and on a split decision Sasuke ran into Naruto's room and shut the door. Dang it now what was he going to do?

"Naruto please get up." Sasuke said tugging at Naruto's foot.

"Naruto please! Naruto! Naruto! Please Naruto get up!" Sasuke shouted as the thunder seemed to get louder and brought back memory's.

Sasuke slid down on the floor crying so much he didn't notice somebody come out of the bathroom. Then he felt an arm around his shoulder and then a blanket a few seconds later.

"Sasuke are you okay? Why are you crying and shouting my name?" Naruto asked wiping the tears away from Sasuke's eye's.

**BOOM..BOOM..BOOM**

That's all it took for Sasuke to burry his head into Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked eye's filled with concern then it hit him.

"Sasuke are you scared of storms?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Quit laughing at me!" Sasuke shouted with tear's streaming down his face.

That made Naruto's heart break in half. Here Sasuke's was crying his eye's out and Naruto's laughing at him.

" Sasuke can you get up for a moment?" Naruto asked and in reply he got no answer but Sasuke's grip tightened.

Sasuke thought Naruto was going to leave him alone. Deciding this wasn't going to work Naruto picked up Sasuke bridle style and put him on the bed. Wrapped the covers around them and faced Sasuke who still had his face in Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke I'm not going to leave you I know how it feels to be alone and scared. I don't want to make you go through it too. So please tell me why your so worked up?" Naruto asked softly.

"W-when I w-was little o-on the night I-Itachi killed e-everybody it w-was raining a-and s-storming. I-I get reminded o=of it every time w-when it r-rains now." Sasuke sobbed then put his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke shh I'm here. Everything's okay and cherry-o so don't be sad or scared. Because it Makes me sad." Naruto muttered softly to Sasuke while wiping his tear's away.

"W-why doe's I-it make you s-sad N-N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently looking up.

"Because I love you Sasuke more then anything in this whole world. So don't be sad because I'll always be by your side cheering you on." Naruto smiled.

"I-I love y-you too N-Naruto." Then Sasuke kissed him.

They laid there all night just talking then around 5 fell asleep Sasuke of course being the first then Naruto. When Sakura came to wake them up she found Naruto and Sasuke cuddled up together sharing the same pillow. Then Kakashi came in and smiled at them then gestured for Sakura to follow him. The boy's could have some more time together it sure as hell took them long enough.

**Soo yea there it is made at 3:00 in the morning and full of fluff (I think**) **any way's Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are all about 17 because in my head Sasuke never left and everyone one loved each other. So yea that's all 0/-\0**


End file.
